magifandomcom-20200222-history
V.I.P
V.I.P is the first opening song of the anime, which is sung by the band SID. Characters in Order of Appearance Characters in italic are only seen briefly. Lyrics TV Version Kanji= 憧れを　今　掴んだ 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ　飛び込もう 明日から生まれ変わるとか 誰かが見切りつけたとか この街のスタイルとか そんなものに流され続づて 角の取れた原石には きっと　誰も用はない 不思議と　扉の向こうには V.I.P　名乗るやつはなく 誰もが　苦悩の果てさ　俺も 憧れを　今　掴んだ 身を委ねればいい 舵はこの手に 3つ数えて　The show time 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ　飛び込もう |-| Rōmaji= Akogare o ima tsukanda Daikansei no namari ni Kokochiyoku utareta nara Saa tobikomou Ashita kara umarekawaru to ka Dareka ga mikiritsuketa to ka Kono machi no sutairu to ka Sonna mono ni nagasaretsuzukete Kado no toreta genseki ni wa Kitto dare mo you wa nai Fushigi to tobira no mukou ni wa V.I.P Nanoru yatsu wa naku Dare mo ga kunou no hate sa ore mo Akogare o ima tsukanda Mi o yudanereba ii Kaji wa kono te ni Mitsu kazoete The show time Daikansei no namari ni Kokochiyoku utareta nara Saa tobikomou |-| English= Now, my dreams are within my reach If the loud, comforting cheers shoot straight into your heart Then c’mon and jump in People say they’ll be reborn after tomorrow But they give up all hope of success That’s the style of this town They keep on getting swept away by those excuses They're nothing more than a chip, swept aside and surely no longer needed by anyone And the strange thing is that on the other side of the door No one's bragging like a V.I.P Everyone is at the edge of their troubles, including me But now my dreams are within my reach Throw yourself in with abandon I’m at the helm On the count of three, The show time If the loud, comforting cheers shoot straight into your heart Then c’mon and jump in Full Version Kanji= 憧れを 今 掴んだ 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ 飛び込もう 明日から生まれ変わるとか 誰かが見切りつけたとか この街のスタイルとか そんなものに流され続けて 角の取れた原石には きっと 誰も用はない 不思議と 扉の向こうには V.I.P 名乗るやつはなく 誰もが 苦悩の果てさ 憧れを 今 掴んだ 身を委ねればいい 舵はこの手に 3つ数えて The show time 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ 飛び込もう 下を見て 笑うよりも 上を見て 絶望したい 「もっと」 口癖がいい 音に数字をつけたがる 嗅覚に長けた あの人へ 今 俺はいくつだい? 聞かせて 不思議と 扉の向こうには V.I.P 名乗るやつはなく 誰もが 苦悩の果てさ 俺も スタッカートに 刻んだ 歯切れよく歩いた 道じゃないけど そっと 願いをこめた あの日の少年は 今 この景色 何、想うだろう? さあ 撃ち抜け 憧れを 今 掴んだ 身を委ねればいい 舵はこの手に 3つ数えて The show time 大歓声の鉛に 心地よく撃たれたなら さあ 飛び込もうRōmaji, kanji and English translation by Kirou. |-| Rōmaji= akogare wo　ima　tsukanda daikansei no namari ni　kokochiyoku utareta nara saa　tobikomou ashita kara umare kawaru toka　dare ka ga mikiri tsuketa toka kono machi no sutairu toka sonna mono ni nagasare tsudzukete　kado no toreta genseki ni ha kitto　dare mo you ha nai fushigi to　tobira no mukou ni ha　V.I.P nanoru yatsu ha naku dare mo ga　kunou no hate sa akogare wo　ima　tsukanda mi wo yudanereba ii　kaji ha kono te ni mittsu kazoete　The show time daikansei no namari ni　kokochiyoku utareta nara saa　tobikomou shita wo mite　warau yori mo　ue wo mite　zetsubou shitai “motto” kuchiguse ga ii oto ni suuji wo tsuketagaru　kyuukaku ni taketa　ano hito he ima　ore ha ikutsu dai? kikasete fushigi to　tobira no mukou ni ha　V.I.P nanoru yatsu ha naku dare mo ga　kunou no hate sa　ore mo sutakkāto ni　kizanda hagire yoku aruita　michi janai kedo sotto　negai wo kometa ano hi no shounen ha　ima　kono keshiki　nani, omou darou? saa uchinuke akogare wo　ima　tsukanda mi wo yudanereba ii　kaji ha kono te ni mittsu kazoete　The show time daikansei no namari ni　kokochiyoku utareta nara saa　tobikomou |-| English= My desires are within reach If the loud, welcoming cheers shoot home straight into your heart, Then come and jump in! “I’ll start anew tomorrow”, “I’ll just give up on him”, “It’s just how it is here.” People just get by these excuses, they get chipped off from the edge They aren’t needed by anyone anymore On the other side of the door shrouded with mystery, no one is treated like a V.I.P Everyone is limited by his suffering My desires are within reach Leave me your body, I’ve got the steering wheel On the count of three, it’s show time If the loud, welcoming cheers shoot home straight into your heart, Then come and jump in! Looking down before laughing, looking up wanting to fall into despair It’s okay to say “more” more and more I wanna sing out numbers, sniffing out that person Now, what number did I stop at? Tell me On the other side of the door shrouded with mystery, no one is treated like a V.I.P Everyone is limited by his suffering, even I Etch it into a staccato I walked rigidly, even if it’s not a road I gently worked for my desires What does the boy that day think about this scenery, I wonder? Come on, shoot it out My desires are within reach Leave me your body, I’ve got the steering wheel On the count of three, it’s show time If the loud, welcoming cheers shoot home straight into your heart, Then come and jump in! Video TV Version= |-| Full Version= References Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Themes